jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Justice Guardians/Team Berk
"When the evils of darkness come to threaten the universe, we are the ones who answer the call when no one else does." - Jeffrey, speaking about the team. These are the members of Team Slifer and Justice Guardians. They may look like a bunch of misfits, but they are, without a doubt, a family. Members JudaiGX.jpg|(King) Jaden Yuki Jeffrey Dragonheart updated.png|(King) Jeffrey Dragonheart AlexisRhodes.jpg|(Queen) Alexis Rhodes Yuki Baby Lily.png|(Princess) Lily Yuki AQUA1.png|(Queen) Aqua Dragonheart Little Xion happy.png|(Princess) Xion Dragonheart Pikachu-pikachu-365105 245 250.gif|Jeffrey's Pikachu Meowth.png|Jeffrey's Meowth Jesse Anderson.jpeg|Jesse Anderson 500px-May Wallace Cup.png|May Anderson Thumbelina-disneyscreencaps.com-4467.jpg|Berkeley Beetles Nathan.png|Nathan Mitsuki.png|Mitsuki Twilight sparkle alicorn.png|Twilight Sparkle Applejack about to leave for Canterlot cropped S2E14.png|Applejack Rainbow Dash Wonderbolt fantasy S1E3.png|Rainbow Dash Rarity opening theme.png|Rarity 1000px-Fluttershy Hearth shape S1E16.png|Fluttershy 250px-Pinkie Pie Sugarcube Corner door S2E13.png|Pinkie Pie Apple Bloom ID S5E18.png|Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle ID S5E18.png|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo ID S5E18.png|Scootaloo Spike2000's.png|Spike 300px-Shining Armor.png|Shining Armor 419px-Princess Cadance id S3E12.png|Princess Cadence Preview Princess Flurry Heart Infobox.png|Princess Flurry Heart Igor-0.jpg|Scamper Large igorpic.jpg|Brain Cool-world-nails.jpg|Nails Bartok.jpg|Bartok BattyKoda.gif|Batty Koda Mushu.jpg|Mushu Patch.jpg|Patch 683367 1302183812193 full.jpg|Collette 4424156321 467ba5cc59 thumb.jpg|Jiji Manny the Mammoth.jpg|Manny Ellie.jpg|Ellie Peaches.jpg|Peaches Crash & Eddie.jpg|Crash & Eddie SidtheSloth.png|Sid Diego.jpg|Diego Shira.jpg|Shira Tammy.png|Tammy Diego Junior.png|Diego Jr. (DJ) Granny pointing her stick.png|Granny Sloth Louis-the-Molehog.jpg|Louis Buck The Character.jpg|Buck The Mask.jpg|The Mask Cheshire-cat-4.jpg|Cheshire Cat Minnie Mouse.jpg|Kiva Zoe Cruger.png|Zoe Cruger Babs Seed ID S3E4.png|Babs Seed Mavis.jpg|Mavis 250px-Sam & Max.png|Sam and Max Puss in Boots.jpg|Puss in Boots Sonicchannel blaze.png|Blaze Skipper characterbig.jpg|Skipper Kowalski characterbig.jpg|Kowalski Rico-penguins-of-madagascar-24862322-286-313.jpg|Rico Private characterbig.jpg|Private Veemon.gif|Veemon Treasure-planet-ben.jpg|B.E.N. Pinocchio-pinocchio-4947890-960-720.jpg|Figaro Profile picture by thunderwolf1925-d5xu5jr.jpg|Prince Thunderwing Stuart-Little1.jpg|Stuart Little 2002 stuart little 2 022.jpg|Margalo Snowbell.jpg|Snowbell 2002 stuart little 2 026.jpg|Monty Strike07 CourageTheCowardly.jpg|Courage 20100820083641!Robin.jpg|Robin Cyborg-teen-titans.jpg|Cyborg Starfire3.jpg|Starfire Teen-Titans-teen-titans-vs-young-justice-22608674-640-480.jpg|Beast Boy RAVEN teen-titans.jpg|Raven Gonzo-2011.png|Gonzo Rizzo.jpg|Rizzo Atticus Rhodes.jpg|Atticus Rhodes Team Go-getters.jpg thumb.jpg|Team Go-Getters (Charmander, Chikorita & Squirtle) Lea KH3D.png|Lea Impmon t.gif|Impmon Winged-Kuriboh.png|Winged Kuriboh Cripic2.png|Cri-Kee Brandy.jpg|Brandy Mr whiskers.jpg|Mr. Whiskers 300px-04-wd0509-Homeward-Bound.jpg|Shadow -00-0000-00000.jpg|Chance -00-0000-0000.jpg|Sassy 300px--00-0000-00.jpg|Delilah 09d8200b07b251a741b1cc39a265eb30.jpg|Dawn 393Piplup.png|Dawn's Piplup 68011317243934-pib056.jpg|Kitty Softpaws 15600767.jpg|Tom and Jerry Bolt-Company-bolt-the-dog-11564376-321-400.jpg|Bolt BoltMittensTheCat.jpg|Mittens Bolt rhino.jpg|Rhino 320px-BabyTiragonVG-TF06-JP-render.png|Baby Tiragon Images-21.jpeg|Mew 6247123309 c28a9a8325.jpg|Osmosis Jones Oj-drix.jpg|Drix 648730-9273121-ADGTH schemingcharlie.jpg|Charlie 3615111 std.gif.jpeg|Itchy 36311 148091.jpg|Sabrina Sabrina-the-Animated-Series-Episode-62-Wiccan-of-the-Sea.jpg|Salem Sasha Le Fleur.gif|Sasha GBRC.png|Ruby Carbuncle Profile leonardo.gif|Leonardo Tumblr inline mfs7ygPiDK1rz6cq2.gif|Raphael NinjaTurtleMichelangelo.preview.gif|Michelangelo Donatello.gif|Donatello Splinter thinking.JPG|Splinter Image-upload-90-749481.jpg|WALL-E Eve from wall e by soygcm-d3df9ao.png|EVE Pepephone.jpg|Pepe the King Prawn 180px-Notchie-art.png|Spiky-Eared Pichu Godzilla Jr..jpg|Zilla MLP Discord.png|Discord Title-wander-character.png|Wander Sylvia.png|Sylvia InjectionFairyLily-EN-Anime-DM-NC.jpg|Injection Fairy Lily Midna (Hyrule Warriors).png|Midna Snowflake.png|Snowflake YamiYugiFull.jpg|Yugi Muto Téa Gardner.jpg|Tea Gardner Joey-Wheeler.jpg|Joey Wheeler Mai Valentine ciudad batallas.jpg|Mai Valentine 78591-yugioh-tristan-taylor.jpg|Tristan Taylor Serenity Wheeler.png|Serenity Wheeler Tumblr inline mpqmcnb9XD1qz4rgp.jpg|Duke Devlin FlubberWeebo.jpg|Weebo Starlight Glimmer ID S5E26.png|Starlight Glimmer 8150-ferngully1.jpg|Crysta *Jaden Yuki (Leader and New King of Games) *Jeffrey Dragonheart (Leader, patriarch to the Justice Guardians and king of the Skytsengel dragons) *Alexis Rhodes Yuki (2nd Leader and New Queen of Games) *Lily Yuki (Princess of Games) *Aqua Dragonheart (2nd Leader, matriarch to the Justice Guardians and queen of the Skytsengel dragons) *Xion Dragonheart (3rd Leader and princess) *Berkley Beetles (2nd in Command to Jaden) *Jesse Anderson (3rd in Command and royal vizier to Jaden) *May Anderson *Winged Kuriboh (Jaden's Duel Spirit) *Ruby Carbuncle (Jesse's Duel Spirit) *Jeffrey's Pikachu *Jeffrey's Meowth (Royal vizer to Jeffrey) *Baby Tiragon (Jeffrey's Duel Spirit) *Injection Fairy Lily (Lily's Duel Spirit) *Scamper & Brain *Mitsuki *Nathan *Nails the Spider *Cheshire Cat (The eyes and ears of the team) *The Mask *Batty Koda *Bartok *Patch and Collette *Mavis *Prince Thunderwing *Mushu and Cri-Kee *Shadow, Chance, Sassy and Delilah *Manny, Ellie and Peaches *Sid *Diego and Shira *Tammy and DJ (Xion's little sister and brother) *Crash and Eddie *Granny Sloth *Louis the Molehog *Brandy and Mr. Whiskers *Sam & Max *Stuart Little, Margalo, Snowbell and Monty *Blaze the Cat *Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private *Kiva *Zoe Cruger *Impmon *Jiji *Puss in Boots (Jeffrey's royal Captain of the Guard) *Buck the Weasel *Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence and Princess Flurry Heart *WALL-E and EVE *Charlie, Sasha and Itchy *Veemon *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Tom and Jerry *Osmosis Jones and Drix *Sabrina Spellman and Salem *Gonzo and Rizzo *B.E.N. *Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo *Splinter *Atticus Rhodes (Jaden's captain of the guards) *Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven *Zilla *Team Go-Getters *Spiky-Eared Pichu *Kitty Softpaws *Dawn and Piplup *Pepe the King Prawn *Lea (big brother figure to Xion, Tammy and DJ) *Discord *Wander and Sylvia *Midna (big sister figure to Lily) *Yugi (mentor to Jaden) *Téa Gardner *Joey Wheeler *Mai Valentine *Tristan Taylor *Duke Devlin *Serenity Wheeler *Snowflake *Weebo (Jeffrey's lab assistant) *Starlight Glimmer *Crysta Possible members *Dr. Crowler *Aster Phoenix *Terra and Ventus *Doctor Strange *Princess Poppy Occasional members *JARVIS Mark II Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Adventure Teams Category:Rich characters Category:Twilight's Adventures allies Category:Royalty